Webkinz Magic Charm Story
by estrellaSMC
Summary: Phoebe has always wanted to be an actress. When she gets her chance, she finds she has stage fright. It will take a special teacher and a special gift to help her get over her fear and shine like the star she and her family know she is.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Has anybody ever read any of the Magic Charm Books? They're by Elizabeth Koda-Callan. Well, this story is a Webkinz Magic Charm story. It's about how a special teacher and a certain present help one student overcome her problems.**

**The teacher is modeled after a very special teacher I had once, but none of the other characters in this story are modeled after anybody I know.**

**I do not own Webkinz World.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

It was a normal day in Webkinz Central School. For most creatures, any way.

For the young creatures in Peter the Black Friesian's after school theater program, however, it was a day of tension and anticipation. Today was the day Peter would announce what play they would be performing. The roles would be, too. All hoped they would have a part in the play.

All the young Webkinz slowly came into the room and sat down. Peter had yet to arrive. Then again, he always came in at the last minute.

Phoebe, the Golden Retriever, sat next to her best friend n the whole world, Melanie the chocolate lab. This was their first time acting in a play.

Across the aisle from them, Asher the Cheeky Cat sat next to his twin brother, Winston. There was a set of twin tigers as well. They were named Richard and Basil. They, like Asher and Winston, were sitting next to each other.

Phoebe continued to gaze about the room, taking in the other young creatures. There were two bulldogs named Carlisle and Gabriel, a lion named Joseph, a pink poodle named Carnation, a Cheeky Monkey named Sassy, A leopard named David, a Persian Cat named Snowflake, an Alley Cat named Sylvia, a Black Cat named Bonnie, and a Raccoon named Isaac. None had met before this, and all were a little shy of each other.

However, on their first day, they had all been won over by Peter, the teacher. He had come in with a smile for all of them. "Hello," he had said. "I am Peter, and please call me just that." He had seemed like such a nice, kind, caring creature that everyone had loved him instantly.

Phoebe was snapped from her thoughts as the door opened. Peter poked his black head in the door and smiled. "Hello everyone," he said.

Phoebe and the rest of the class smiled back at Peter. "Hi Peter," they all chorused.

Peter walked into the classroom. "I'm sure you're all eager to know what play we're putting on," he said. Everyone in the room waited silently. "Well, I won't keep you waiting any longer. We will be doing the play The Comedy of Errors."

"Isn't that one of Shakespeare's plays?" Sylvia asked.

"Indeed it is," Peter said, nodding. "One of the funnier ones, too. I think we'll all enjoy it."

"Are there parts for all of us?" Isaac asked.

"Yes," Peter said. He riffled through some notes and then began handing out parts. "Basil," he began, "You will be Antipholus of Syracuse. Richard, you're Antipholus of Ephesus. Asher will be Dromio of Syracuse. Winston will be Dromio of Ephesus. Phoebe will be Luciana. Melanie will be Adriana. Carlisle and Gabriel will be the two officers. Joseph will be the Duke. Carnation will be the Courtesan. Sassy will be Luce. David will be Aegeon. Snowflake will be Aemilia. Sylvia will be Angela. Bonnie will be the Merchant. Last but not least, Isaac will be Dr. Pinch." He looked up. "I think that's everyone." Then he pulled out sixteen stapled packets of paper and handed them out to everyone. "Here are copies of the play, so you can get started on learning your lines. But don't start that right now. There's something else that needs doing at this moment."

"What's that?" Asher asked.

"We need to get you measured for your costumes for the play," Peter replied. He walked to the door and said, "Come on."

The sixteen Webkinz actors got up from their seats and followed Peter out of the basement of the school where the group met, out of the school, across the street, and into the basement of a theater. Peter smiled at their faces as they looked around in wonder. "I work here, you see," he explained. "I do this kind of thing for a living."

When they arrived downstairs, they noticed a group of thirty two creatures, all in their teen years. Peter swept a hoof towards them. "My assistants," he explained. "They will be measuring you, and they will be assisting me in making your costumes." Two by two the assistants came forwards and took an actor to an empty spot in the room and measured them.

By the time this was done, it was the end of their session for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Next day all the actors filed in and started talking excitedly about the play. All had rehearsed the night before and now they couldn't stop talking about how much fun they thought it would be. Peter entered with a smile as he heard them. "I'm glad to hear such enthusiasm," he said.

"This is going to be such FUN!" Isaac exclaimed. "I love the character of Dr. Pinch!"

"Well, I paired each one of you with a role I thought would fit you," Peter said. "So, why don't we rehearse a little? Asher and Winston? Basil and Richard? Let's do your piece at the end of the play."

The four of them got up and stood by Peter, scripts in paws, "Master," Asher said, "shall I fetch your stuff from shipboard?"

"Dromio," Richard said, "What stuff of mine hast thou embark'd?"

"Your goods that lay at host, sir, in the Centaur," Asher said.

Basil placed a paw on Richard's shoulder, "He speaks to me," and then turned to address Asher. "I am your master, Dromio. Come, go with us; we'll look to that anon. Embrace thy brother there,"

"Rejoice with him," Basil and Richard chorused, and then they stepped off to the side, leaving Asher and Winston alone on stage.

"There is a fat friend at your master's house," Asher said, eyes twinkling, "That kitchen'd me for you to-day at dinner; She now shall be my sister, not my wife." He turned away and exclaimed, "Yes!"

Winston ran a paw over Asher's face, "Methinks you are my glass, and not my brother; I see by you I am a sweet-fac'd youth. Will you walk in to see their gossiping?"

Asher backed up, shaking his head, "Not I, sir; you are my elder."

Winston looked puzzled, "That's a question; how shall we try it?"

"We'll draw cuts for the senior;" Winston said, "till then, lead thou first."

Asher shook his head, "Nay, then, thus: We came into the world like brother and brother, and now let's go hand in hand, not one before another." Then they linked arms, danced about a bit, and then went hand in hand back to their seats, followed by Basil and Richard.

Peter smiled, "Bravo!" he said. "That was very good."

"We rehearsed a bit last night," Winston said.

"Well, it shows," Peter said with a smile.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in a similar manner. Everyone got called on to see how well they were doing in learning their lines.

Several weeks passed in this manner. Everyone made progress and stopped using their scripts.

All except Phoebe. It seemed like no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't learn her lines. The others started teasing her about it one day.

"Dumb old dog Phoebe can't learn her lines," Isaac scoffed.

"Dumb mutt," Sassy put in.

"Whatsa matter," Carnation taunted, "Too busy with keeping that long golden fur so soft and silky smooth to practice outside of our daily sessions?"

Just then Peter came bursting in. "Hey, hey, hey!" he said, rushing to Phoebe's side, "Cut that out!" Then he turned to her and said gently, "Are you all right, Phoebe?"

Phoebe was anything but all right. Great tears filled her eyes and coursed their way down her cheeks. She sniffed. "I've been doing my best, Peter," she whimpered, "I really have. Honest. I practice whenever I have a spare minute at home."

"Ssssh," Peter whispered, running a hoof over her head, "I know you have. It's okay. How about we both come here for your lunch and recess periods and we practice together? Don't you worry, Phoebe, we'll get you caught up."

Phoebe managed a watery smile, "Thanks, Peter," she said softly.

"No problem," Peter said. Then he turned to the others. "And you guys, please don't tease her like that. It doesn't help matters any."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Phoebe came to the classroom at lunchtime. Recess was right after, so they had a good two hours to work. They spent the first half hour eating and talking.

"I have always wanted to act in a play," Phoebe said as they settled down. "I was so glad I finally got the chance. It's just so frustrating. I do fine at home. I practice out loud for Mom and Dad. I don't need my script then."

"Huh," Peter said. "Is there any difference between how that feels and practicing with the others?"

"I feel more nervous here," Phoebe confessed. "I can just feel the others' eyes staring at me. I start worrying I'm going to make a mistake and my lines go flying out of my head. So I have to look at the script."

Peter's eyes twinkled a little bit. "Do you feel comfortable around me, Phoebe?" he asked.

"Oh yes," Phoebe said with a smile. "You're so easy to talk to. Very kind and caring, too. Why?"

"I want to try something," Peter told her. "I think I know what's wrong, but I want to test it before I say for sure. Why don't you practice one of your scenes?"

"Could you take the other parts?" Phoebe asked.

"Sure," Peter said, with a small smile. "I don't need a script, though. You guys have practiced it so much_ I_ have it memorized now."

Phoebe giggled at that. "I was thinking the scene between Antipholus of Syracuse and Luciana."

"Ah," Peter said, "The love scene."

"I chose it because it's one of the few scenes that has only two people in it," Phoebe said in defense.

"Okay," Peter said. They stood up. "Let's hear you."

Phoebe took a deep breath and began. "And may it be that you have quite forgot a husband's office? Shall, Antipholus, Even in the spring of love, thy love-springs rot? Shall love, in building, grow so ruinous? If you did wed my sister for her wealth, Then for her wealth's sake use her with more kindness; Or, if you like elsewhere, do it by stealth; Muffle your false love with some show of blindness; Let not my sister read it in your eye; Be not thy tongue thy own shame's orator; Look sweet, speak fair, become disloyalty; Apparel vice like virtue's harbinger; Bear a fair presence, though your heart be tainted; Teach sin the carriage of a holy saint; Be secret-false. What need she be acquainted? Alas, poor women! make us but believe, Being compact of credit, that you love us; Though others have the arm, show us the sleeve; We in your motion turn, and you may move us. Then, gentle brother, get you in again; Comfort my sister, cheer her, call her wife. 'Tis holy sport to be a little vain when the sweet breath of flattery conquers strife."

Peter came over to Phoebe and took one of her paws, pressing it against his heart. "Sweet mistress-what your name is else, I know not, nor by what wonder you do hit of mine- Less in your knowledge and your grace you show not than our earth's wonder-more than earth, divine. Teach me, dear creature, how to think and speak; Are you a god? Would you create me new? Transform me, then, and to your pow'r I'll yield."

Phoebe yanked her paw away, blushing, and replied, "What, are you mad, that you do reason so?" Peter was an extremely talented actor, she thought. She felt her own acting ability come awake.

Peter shrugged and said, "Not mad, but mated; how, I do not know."

Phoebe waved a hand at him, as if dismissing him, "It is a fault that springeth from your eye."

Peter laid his hoof on her shoulder and said tenderly, "For gazing on your beams, fair sun, being by."

Phoebe shrugged his hoof off her shoulder, looked away from him, and folded her arms, saying briskly, "Gaze where you should, and that will clear your sight."

Peter turned her head to face him and said, "As good to wink, sweet love, as look on night."

Phoebe swatted his hoof away as she answered, "Why call you me love? Call my sister so."

"Thy sister's sister," Peter told her.

Phoebe looked confused as she said, "That's my sister."

Peter took her into his arms, "No," he said, "It is thyself, mine own self's better part; Mine eye's clear eye, my dear heart's dearer heart, My food, my fortune, and my sweet hope's aim, My sole earth's heaven, and my heaven's claim."

Phoebe pushed him away, "All this my sister is, or else should be."

"Call thyself sister, sweet, for I am thee," Peter told her. "Thee will I love, and with thee lead my life; Thou hast no husband yet, nor I no wife. Give me thy hand."

"O, soft, sir," Phoebe said softly, "hold you still; I'll fetch my sister to get her good will." Then she dashed off. In a moment she came to a stop and turned around. "You surprised me," she said. "You're a great actor."

"Thanks, Phoebe," Peter said, bowing. "You're good, too. And you proved me right. Do you know you did that whole scene without your script?"

"Yeah," Phoebe said. "So what's wrong, Peter? Why can't I do that in front of the others?"

"You get stage fright," Peter told her. "It happens to a lot of actors their first few times."

"So it can go away?" Phoebe asked hopefully.

"Yes," Peter said.

"How?" Phoebe asked.

"Different things work for different Webkinz," Peter said. Then he glanced at the clock. "Right now it's time for you to get back to classes. See you this afternoon."

"Right," Phoebe gathered up her stuff and headed for the door. Then, suddenly, she raced back to Peter and threw her arms around him in a hug. "Thank you."

Peter had jumped with surprise when she'd done this. Now he chuckled and said, "You're very welcome."

* * *

**And no, in case you're wondering, there is not going to be any romance between Peter and Phoebe. I feel it would dishonor my memory of my special teacher who the character of Peter is modeled after, who was and still is happily married. The closest Peter and Phoebe are ever going to be is friends.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yes! I'm back at last! The problem turned out to be the power cord, but I had to wait for them to order another one and for it to arrive. They couldn't even give me a temp one for while I wait. I just got my new one two days ago.**

* * *

Several hours later Phoebe was back in the classroom, waiting for Peter to arrive. She was the first one there. She was getting nervous. Again. It did help that now they knew what the problem was, but she was still scared.

Suddenly, Peter poked his head around the door. He smiled when he saw she was alone. "Hi, Phoebe," he said. "I was hoping it would be just us."

"Y-y-yeah?" Phoebe said, her nervousness making her stammer.

"I think I have something that will help you," he said, holding out a small white box.

Phoebe opened it and inside was a small charm. It was in the shape of the comedy/tragedy theater masks. The comedy mask was gold with silver eyes and mouth. The tragedy mask was silver with gold eyes and mouth. The charm was strung on a silver chain. She smiled at Peter as she put it on.

"This lucky necklace will help you overcome your stage fright if you believe in it," Peter told her. "But you must act on your dream to make it lucky."

"Thank you," Phoebe said, touching the necklace with a paw. "Mama said the same thing, too. Act on your dreams and not give up on them."

The other students slowly trickled in. They all noticed that Peter was early, but they didn't give it a second thought.

Soon it was time to start practicing. The first two scenes Phoebe just watched, since she didn't have any part in them. In the third scene, though, she was needed. Melanie, Basil, and Asher were on "stage" with her.

Melanie was the first to speak, "Ay, ay, Antipholus," she said, "look strange and frown. Some other mistress hath thy sweet aspects; I am not Adriana, nor thy wife. The time was once when thou unurg'd wouldst vow That never words were music to thine ear, That never object pleasing in thine eye, That never touch well welcome to thy hand, That never meat sweet-savour'd in thy taste, Unless I spake, or look'd, or touch'd, or carv'd to thee. How comes it now, my husband, O, how comes it, that thou art then estranged from thyself? Thyself I call it, being strange to me, that, undividable, incorporate, Am better than thy dear self's better part. Ah, do not tear away thyself from me; for know, my love, as easy mayst thou fall a drop of water in the breaking gulf, and take unmingled thence that drop again Without addition or diminishing, As take from me thyself, and not me too. How dearly would it touch thee to the quick, Should'st thou but hear I were licentious, And that this body, consecrate to thee, by ruffian lust should be contaminate! Wouldst thou not spit at me and spurn at me, And hurl the name of husband in my face, And tear the stain'd skin off my harlot-brow, And from my false hand cut the wedding-ring, And break it with a deep-divorcing vow? I know thou canst, and therefore see thou do it. I am possess'd with an adulterate blot; My blood is mingled with the crime of lust; For if we two be one, and thou play false, I do digest the poison of thy flesh, Being strumpeted by thy contagion. Keep then fair league and truce with thy true bed; I live dis-stain'd, thou undishonoured."

"Plead you to me, fair dame?" Basil said, looking puzzled, "I know you not: In Ephesus I am but two hours old, As strange unto your town as to your talk, Who, every word by all my wit being scann'd, Wants wit in all one word to understand."

Phoebe began to fidget as she heard Basil speak. She was next. Then she felt someone touch her shoulder. She turned around and saw it was Peter. He smiled at her in a reassuring way. In a way that said, "I'm here for you." Phoebe smiled back gratefully.

For the first time, as soon as Basil had finished speaking, Phoebe jumped in with her lines. Without her script. "Fie, brother," she said, "how the world is chang'd with you! When were you wont to use my sister thus? She sent for you by Dromio home to dinner."

"By Dromio?" Basil asked.

"By me?" asked Asher.

"By thee," Melanie confirmed, "and this thou didst return from him- That he did buffet thee, and in his blows Denied my house for his, me for his wife."

"Did you converse, sir, with this gentlewoman?" Basil asked Asher, "What is the course and drift of your compact?"

"I, Sir?" Asher said, sounding confused as he pointed a paw at himself, "I never saw her till this time."

"Villain," Basil sneered, "thou liest; for even her very words Didst thou deliver to me on the mart."

"I never spake with her in all my life," Asher protested.

"How can she thus, then, call us by our names?" Basil asked, "Unless it be by inspiration?"

Melanie rolled her eyes in exasperation, "How ill agrees it with your gravity to counterfeit thus grossly with your slave," she complained, "Abetting him to thwart me in my mood! Come, I will fasten on this sleeve of thine; Thou art an elm, my husband, I a vine, whose weakness, married to thy stronger state, Makes me with thy strength to communicate."

"To me she speaks," Basil said, confused. "She moves me for her theme. What, was I married to her in my dream? Or sleep I now, and think I hear all this? What error drives our eyes and ears amiss? Until I know this sure uncertainty, I'll entertain the offer'd fallacy."

"Dromio," Phoebe said to Asher, "go bid the servants spread for dinner."

"O, for my beads! I cross me for sinner," Asher said, quickly performing the gesture. "This is the fairy land. O spite of spites! We talk with goblins, owls, and sprites. If we obey them not, this will ensue: They'll steal our breath, or pinch us black and blue."

Phoebe looked down her nose at Asher, "Why prat'st thou to thyself," she said, "and answer'st not? Dromio, thou drone, thou snail, thou slug, thou sot!"

"I am transformed, master, am not I?" Asher asked, turning bewildered eyes towards Basil.

"I think thou art in mind," Basil told him, "and so am I."

"Nay, master," Asher said, shaking his head, "both in mind and in my shape."

Basil pretended to inspect him as he said, "Thou hast thine own form."

"No," Asher insisted, "I am an ape."

"If thou art chang'd to aught," Phoebe told him, "'tis to an ass."

Asher got down on all fours and ran like that for a few strides. He brayed twice and then said, "'Tis true; she rides me, and I long for grass. 'Tis so, I am an ass; else it could never be But I should know her as well as she knows me."

"Come, come, no longer will I be a fool," Melanie said, waving a paw, "To put the finger in the eye and weep, whilst man and master laughs my woes to scorn. Come, sir, to dinner. Dromio, keep the gate. Husband, I'll dine above with you to-day, and shrive you of a thousand idle pranks. Sirrah, if any ask you for your master, Say he dines forth, and let no creature enter. Come, sister. Dromio, play the porter well."

"Am I in earth, in heaven, or in hell?" Basil asked, looking increasingly more confused, "Sleeping or waking, mad or well-advis'd? Known unto these, and to myself disguis'd! I'll say as they say, and persever so, And in this mist at all adventures go."

"Master," Asher said hesitantly, "shall I be porter at the gate?"

"Ay," said Melanie, "and let none enter, lest I break your pate."

"Come, come, Antipholus," Phoebe said, "we dine too late."

The four of them bowed and returned to their seats. When Melanie and Phoebe sat down, Melanie noticed that Phoebe had left her script at her spot. "Phoebe," she said. "You performed that whole scene without your script?"

"I did," Phoebe said, smiling. "I guess I just needed some more time because I had stage fright." Then she waved a paw in the air and added, "Or something."


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks passed and Phoebe grew in confidence. She grew and blossomed into a powerful and moving young actress. All the ones who had teased her apologized.

Then, finally, it was opening night. Phoebe was backstage, in costume, fidgeting wildly. She was so scared. Her stage fright had returned full force. Her lucky necklace couldn't help her now.

Even so, she found herself pulling the necklace out from under her costume and looking at it. She thought about how she had always worn it during rehearsals. She remembered how she had overcome her fear of performing in front of her classmates and grown into the actress she had dreamed of becoming. Her fears faded. _Maybe this necklace really is lucky_, she thought, slipping it back underneath her costume. _It helps me remember everything I've done to reach this point. And I don't feel so afraid._

She turned her attention back to the play. The first scene was just about over. Soon it would be time for her, Melanie, and Sassy to go on stage for the first time.

The lights went down, the stage props were rearranged, and then the lights went up again. Phoebe took a deep breath. It was time. She slowly walked out onto stage next to Melanie and trailed by Sassy.

"Neither my husband nor the slave return'd," Melanie sulked, "That in such haste I sent to seek his master! Sure, Luciana, it is two o'clock."

"Perhaps some merchant hath invited him," Phoebe suggested, "And from the mart he's somewhere gone to dinner;" she sat down at a table and placed a napkin over her lap, "Good sister, let us dine, and never fret. A man is master of his liberty; Time is their master, and when they see time, they'll go or come. If so, be patient, sister."

"Why should their liberty than ours be more?" Melanie asked in annoyance.

"Because their business still lies out o' door," Phoebe replied.

"Look when I serve him so," Melanie complained, "he takes it ill."

"O, know he is the bridle of your will," Sassy quipped.

"There's none but asses will be bridled so," Melanie pointed out.

Phoebe picked up a book and read from it, "'Why, headstrong liberty is lash'd with woe. There's nothing situate under heaven's eye But hath his bound, in earth, in sea, in sky. The beasts, the fishes, and the winged fowls, Are their males' subjects, and at their controls. Man, more divine, the master of all these, Lord of the wide world and wild wat'ry seas, Indu'd with intellectual sense and souls, Of more pre-eminence than fish and fowls, Are masters to their females, and their lords; Then let your will attend on their accords.'"

"This servitude makes you to keep unwed," Sassy said, leaning over her shoulder.

"Not this," Phoebe said, gesturing to the book, "but troubles of the marriage-bed."

"But, were you wedded, you would bear some sway," Melanie pointed out.

"Ere I learn love," Phoebe said, "I'll practise to obey."

Melanie started pacing, "How if your husband start some other where?" she asked.

"Till he come home again," Phoebe said, and shrugged, "I would forbear."

Melanie pretended shock, "Patience unmov'd!" she exclaimed. "No marvel though she pause: They can be meek that have no other cause. A wretched soul, bruis'd with adversity, we bid be quiet when we hear it cry; But were we burd'ned with like weight of pain, as much, or more, we should ourselves complain." Melanie turned to address Phoebe, "So thou, that hast no unkind mate to grieve thee, with urging helpless patience would relieve me; But if thou live to see like right bereft, this fool-begg'd patience in thee will be left."

"Well," Phoebe said, "I will marry one day, but to try." She noticed Winston come out of a door on stage and added, "Here comes your man, now is your husband nigh."

It was a lot easier once she got started. She was soon lost in the world of the play. That night she performed as she had never performed before. It was perfect.

After the last bow they all raced back stage, laughing and hugging each other with delight. The girls had all been presented with bouquets of flowers from family members, which they still carried in one arm. Peter was waiting for them in the room where they had gotten into their costumes. Behind him, on a table, was a large rectangular cake. "I thought we should celebrate," he said with a smile.

The cake was cut and everyone settled down with their pieces to enjoy. Peter sat down next to Phoebe. "Thank you, Peter," she said softly, "You believed in me. That, and the necklace you gave me brought me good luck out there tonight."

Peter chuckled softly. "You were determined, stuck with it, and didn't let your fear get in the way of something you wanted to do," he told her. "That's what brought you good luck." He smiled at her and then got up to talk to another of the actors.

Phoebe sat there for a moment. Peter was right. She knew he was right. She knew, too, as she watched him talk and laugh with the others, that she would never forget the lesson. Or him. They would both be locked up in her heart forever.

**THE END**


End file.
